Web-based social networks, email and other on-line platforms enable users to share and exchange digital content, such as messages, images, video, audio, etc. With the proliferation of mobile computing devices, the volume of such on-line content that is created and shared continues to increase.
To receive updates or other content from friends and others, a user may fetch or otherwise access a computing device and open a corresponding application to view such content. Given the increasing volume of on-line content, a user may sift through numerous notifications, updates, and other unrelated content to find the user's desired content, such as updates from a particular friend. In some cases, finding and activating a device, opening an application, and sorting through numerous items to find desired content may impose undesirable delays in the user receiving the desired content.
Some technologies enable users to experience a fully or partially virtual world. For example, some virtual reality head-mounted display (HMD) devices may display a fully-immersive, entirely virtual environment with no view of the real world. Other, augmented reality HMD devices may include a partially transparent display that blends a user's view of the real world with displayed virtual objects and other content. In some cases, a user may desire to share selected on-line content with another user who is using a virtual reality or augmented reality device. However, managing the availability and presentation of such content can prove challenging.